1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a program, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus capable of displaying a list of thumbnails of a plurality of pieces of content, a display control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing amount of content extending over various categories such as the photo, video, and music is managed by a general user as a result of a marked increase in storage capacity of an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) used by the general user. The user activates an application suitable for each piece of content to display or process photos or reproduce video or music.
For example, the application described in “Sony Product Information|VAIO|Software|VAIO Navigation”, [online], [search on Oct. 14, 2008], Internet <URL:http://www.vaio.sony.co.jp/Products/Solution/VAIOnavi/> classifies software in accordance with the category of content and provides a screen interface that can facilitate the selection of software to reproduce or edit content. On the screen interface, one of the categories of content such as the photo, video, and music is first selected by the user. Then, software corresponding to the selected category and a description of the software are displayed on the screen interface. The user reads and examines the description of the displayed software to select software fitting the user's purpose. Then, an information processing apparatus activates the software selected by the user.